Going Too Far: Marshall Lee X Prince Gumball
by PerfectlyHarmless
Summary: Warning: Boy Love and Sexual Themes. Marshall and Gumball go to a party to unwind and things get a little out of hand...


Marshall sat outside of Gumball's room, impatiently waiting for the bubbly prince to finish "sprucing up"- as he liked to call it. Marshall had invited the shy, proper prince to a party with Fionna and some other friends, where they could all finally cut loose.

"Gumball, come on. You've been in there almost an hour now… We're going to be late."

"I'm coming, Marshall. Don't rush me, I'm already nervous enough as it is."

Marshall groaned loudly, clearly showing his annoyance.

"What do you have to be nervous about? You make speeches and do all that royal stuff all the time. You should be used to this by now," Marshall called through the door.

"Well, I'm not! Quit rushing me, Marshall Lee!"

After what seemed like forever, the boys took off for Fionna's place.

"Marshall! PG! You made it!" Fionna squealed, pulling the boys inside.

"You boys got here just in time to play spin the bottle with us!" Flame Prince called.

"I need a few drinks in me to play that game with _you_ , Flame Prince."

Flame Prince's fire burned brighter for a moment, clearly showing a hot blush on his cheeks.

Marshall smirked, it was just too easy to pick on him.

Gumball already looked uncomfortable, but Marshall knew just how to fix that.

"Need something to drink, Gumball?"

"Uh, yeah, sure…" Gumball mumbled, looking around at all the people.

Marshall poured two drinks, handing one to Gumball. Gumball took a large swig, swallowed, then coughed, "What _was_ that?!"

"Vodka," Marshall laughed, "glad you like it, but you need to slow down."

Gumball glared daggers at Marshall, "I did _not_ enjoy that beverage, thank you. I would prefer water."

"Oh, come onnnnn, Gumball. Live a little, you're out of the kingdom. Act like it."

Gumball contemplated it a moment while Marshall sipped his drink.

"Fine. Two drinks. That's it, Marshall Lee."

Marshall finished off the last of his drink and poured them both another, "deal."

They had somehow been dragged into playing spin the bottle before they knew it. Fionna was awful at the game and kept landing on Flame Prince, which everyone knew was fine with her.

Flame Prince kept staring at her, causing her face to turn a bright shade of red.

"Your turn, Marshall," Fionna smiled, passing the bottle to him.

Marshall spun it, nonchalantly, not particularly caring who it landed on.

"Ohhhhh!" The others chattered, "Fionna!"

Marshall smiled up at her, "Ready?"

"Uh, yeah, ready!"

Marshall glanced up to see Gumball looking furious, _Was he jealous?_

He touched Fionna's cheek, pulling her closer.

He pressed his cold lips against hers, biting her bottom lip before kissing her again.

Fionna pulled Marshall closer, licking his bottom lip.

Marshall pulled away, satisfied with himself. Years of practice made him exceptionally good at this.

Fionna was turning a deep red color, "excuse me a sec, I need a drink."

Flame Prince looked hurt, _oops…_ Gumball looked… _Was he mad? Why does he keep making that face?_

Marshall shot him a "what the fuck is your problem" look but Gumball averted his gaze.

 _Oh, I see,_ Marshall thought. _Well, you asked for it._

Marshall took the bottle and passed it to Gumball, "Your turn."

Gumball spun, landing on Marshall. Everyone went silent, looking between the two once-sworn enemies.

Marshall had enchanted the bottle with his vampire magic so it'd land on him for Gumball's turn.

Gumball looked even more angry, "You cheated, Marshall."

Flame Prince perked up, "Cheating or not, you still have to kiss each other before you can roll again, house rules."

Gumball huffed, "I don't want to play anymore."

Marshall laughed, "What? Scared you might _like_ kissing someone like me?"

Gumball glared at him, "Of course not. Whatever, I'll play."

Gumball grabbed the nape of Marshall's neck and pulled him to his lips, pecking him softly.

Marshall wasn't going to play at that, he grabbed Gumball's side and pulled him back. He kissed Gumball softly, molding their lips together. Gumball followed his lead before licking Marshall's lips, asking for entrance, which was humbly granted.

 _He's not a bad kisser… and he tastes like… bubblegum... Of course._

"Mmnnn…" Gumball hummed as Marshall deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Marshall's neck, brushing his fingers through his black hair.

"Ah," Gumball whined as Marshall bit his lip.

"Sorry," Marshall whispered, kissing him again.

Cake cleared her throat loudly, separating the two of them.

The two of them looked down, shocked at their reactions.

 _I already want to kiss him again,_ Marshall thought. No one had ever made him feel that way before and Marshall wasn't sure if he liked it.

Gumball touched his fingertips to his lips, as if questioning them why they kissed his enemy like that.

"Surprised?" Marshall smiled.

Gumball looked up, "No. Just… shut up, Marshall Lee. You didn't have to kiss me like that… and you didn't have to cheat! I'm ready to go home."

Gumball stood abruptly and stalked out the door.

Marshall's smile faded and he sighed, "I'll smoothe things over, bye guys."

"Bye?" Fionna questioned, watching Marshall chase after Gumball.

"Cake, there's definitely something going on between the two of them."

"I agree, Sugar," Cake stated, a grin forming on her cheeks.

"Gumball, would you please _wait up!_ "

Marshall gave up walking after him long ago, he now floated next to Gumball.

"Damn, you can walk fast."

"Sorry…" Gumball stopped suddenly, Marshall floated past him.

"Dude, did I make you mad? I didn't mean to upset you, I just wanted to-"

"You just wanted to _what,_ Marshall?! Kiss me? Your rival?! What was that back there?!"

"Yeah, actually… and I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to do it again."

Gumball's eyes widened, "What…?"

"Yeah, I mean… I think I might like you, Gumball. I just.. I don't understand what I'm feeling and I want to sort it out. Kissing you was _different_. I haven't ever felt anything like that before."

"So… you want to kiss me again?" Gumball whispered.

Marshall ran his fingers through Gumball's hair, pulling it lightly.

Gumball's lips parted and Marshall grabbed his waist, pulling him into him.

He pulled his hair again before licking his neck. Gumball moaned softly as Marshall nibbled at his candy pink skin.

"Kiss me, Gumball," Marshall whispered, looking into the prince's eyes.

Marshall Lee had always seemed so frightening and dangerous to Gumball, but now… looking into his eyes, Gumball felt like he was more vulnerable and inviting than he had originally predicted.

He kissed Marshall needily, wanting to deepen the kiss.

Marshall teased him, not giving in to what Gumball wanted. He pecked Gumball softly, causing him to whine in annoyance.

Marshall smiled, allowing him entrance. Gumball enveloped him in the taste of bubblegum, his tongue exploring every inch of Marshall's mouth. Marshall ran his cold hands under Gumball's shirt, causing him to shiver.

"Want more?" Marshall asked, plunging his fingers lower til they found the elastic of Gumball's boxers.

"Ahh," Gumball moaned as Marshall ran his fingers along the edges, teasing him again.

"Tell me if you want me to stop."

"Mhnnn… Marshall…"

Marshall plunged his hand further down, touching Gumball's sensitive area.

"Wanna come home with me instead?" Marshall mused.

"Ahh… Don't… stop… mhnnn…"

Marshall stroked his hand up and down slowly, knowing how bothered this would make him.

"F-faster… pleasee…" Gumball begged, but Marshall stopped.

"Only if you agree to come home with me."

Gumball was quivering in pleasure, "Marshall… please don't stop… mnnn…"

Marshall didn't answer, but held the trembling prince up from falling.

"T-take me… home… w-with… mnn... "

"Alright, but let me do one thing first," He pushed his hand back down, speeding up the pace til Gumball exploded.

"Ahhhh, too fast! M-Marsh…" Gumball whined, his knees buckling.

Marshall laughed, "I'll carry you to my place, okay?"

Gumball nodded as his eyes clawed themselves closed.


End file.
